Lyre Liar Hiatus
by RayHollowsArchive
Summary: Three friends. Two sides. One War. A Princess always gets the Hero, in the fairy tales; in this not so happy story she wants her friend, her guardian. The Hero has fallen for a shadow, a 'lie' and turned his back on his heart.Their friend, the Guardian, the Guide, the Sheikah; trapped within the war for his heart.Will either side win, or will he leave them both in favor of another?
1. Prologue

**Legend of Zelda is not mine; Rated T for the usual violence, swearing suggestiveness and such~**

**I am still working on Stuck with you but this idea got into my head and wouldn't leave!~ SO now here we are~ Please review, flames will be used to melt little fluff marshmellows~ This is kinda like a prologue-y thing to the main story, to explain it a bit.**

I was trapped. Maybe _trapped_ wasn't such a good word as _stuck_. Stuck within the mind of my willing host and cringing as his body was thurst about the air; the giant demonic hand clutched tightly around his- _our-_ neck. The impact of the ground broke bones, pain was lacing his mind and all I could do is panic; would he live? My worry was not for my kingdom or for my own safety, but his.

He who gave his life (not in a death sense of the meaning) to keep me safe and help Hyrule. He who had cared for me these past seven years without fail… he who I was now begging to open his eyes so we could see the world again, who I was crying over to just smile one more time and to brush it off like he had before.

The Hero saved us; he would have no inkling as to how grateful I was to him at that didn't matter, the Goddesses even didn't matter. No, what mattered was that he had allowed us to live, had stopped the monster from finishing us off and would allow him to heal. Never would I tell him how much I appreciated his help at that moment.

We switched then, me and my host; to allow him to heal and become complete again. I took on the guise and donned the Sheikah garb, he tucked himself into my mind and fell into a restful sleep that would enable his body to mend though technically he was in no body whilst there.

I guided the Hero at the next temple; had he any clue it was not who he thought it was? I wasn't sure, only worried that he would not have enough resting time before we were to separate to have been healed properly. I could not dwell on it though; for the Hero soon fled the Spirit Temple and I found myself standing before him, telling a lie about who I truly was.

Why would I lie? Why didn't I tell him that my host was a true person and not a fancy bit of magic? Because I was selfish. He had been hurt by trying to protect others; no longer would I allow this to happen to him again. He didn't have to get hurt by trying to defend anyone, anyone but _me_ that was. I could keep him safe, my old guardian was gone, ascended into Sage, he was the last I could turn to for this 'job'. I could be selfish, and I could make it so the only one he had to worry about was me.

And then I would protect him, by taking down anything that stood in the way of his safety, because never again would I bear to see him hurt. I would keep the Hero away from him, keep him from breaking his heart, and I would keep him safe… I would…

But I was sepereated from my host, from my friend, when the Hero chose to go back to his own time. Time fixed all wrongs; time sent him back to his people in Termina, time led the Hero to the same lands. It was fate that kept them from crossing paths there, fate that kept the Hero from bedding down in the castle and instead roaming across Hyrule.

It was _him_ that found me seven years later; a letter addressed by him announced his training was over and he was now Master Sheikah; told me that he was coming home again. How my heart skipped beats, how my very breath was stolen from my body at those words! After all these lonely years, he would be back! Back with me, back wher he belonged…back where the Hero could find him…

I knew that he and the Hero had mutual feelings of adoration, even I admired the Hero. But then the spark of life that I was dwelling inside caught my eye and I refused to look to anyone but him. I had truly tried to tell the Hero that I was merely acting as my host for the last temple, that he was real… but the Hero wouldn't listen.

It was sad really, I only tried for the benefit of my host; I didn't care if the Hero knew him to be real or not, only that having the Hero hate him would tear him apart on the inside. I vowed I would keep him safe and protect him from harm; emotional harm counted in that as well.

I had tried, but I had failed and I could only hope that he could forgive me for not being able to tell of the true nature of things. I wasn't dwelling on that though; because as soon as I saw his deep ruby eyes staring into mine and not looking in a mirror, breathed in his rich and exotic scent as I drew him into a hug, felt his lithe and comforting form wrapped in my own…

I melted.

For the first time in Seven years I felt whole; like I wasn't missing something. Life gained meaning again; the colors came back in full force (ecspecially the reds), everything seemed so much clearer…

There was no way I was going to let him go again. I finally had him in my arms and there he would stay. So when I emotionally whispered "Welcome home Sheik," it was not the castle or the lands I was speaking of.

It was within my arms, where he belonged.

**Huzzah so here's the prologue! Please review and such, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter shouldn't be too long~**

**~ Ray**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here's chapter one; I hope any readers are liking the story so far, I hope things aren't too OOC but mind you Link has grown up hating Zelda and being all angsty; Sheik has grown up longing for Hyrule and pining for Link, Zelda has felt guilt over not telling Link and loving Sheik. So yeah; they're a little different than one might expect. And because Sheik has grown up away from the violent war and everything, because he has been training and not sworn to a royal... he's going to be different then how he would have been in the Dark ages ;D But he's going to change over the course of the fic~**

**Legend of Zelda is not mine; I wish it was but it isn't, Rated T for the usual violence, swearing suggestiveness and such **

**Written in the first person; because I feel like following the flow of the prologue~ ^^ if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry but I'm writing it with barely any help from my Sheik muse ;W; because he's decided to take a break from being my main character in things apparently…**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ is a time skip**

_Sheik:_

It was a week past since I had returned to Hyrule; seven days since Zelda had welcomed me home. Not much had happened really, but the events that did happen were enough to feel as if every day were filled to the brim.

I had gotten to see my Mother; now that Ganondorf wasn't a threat the Sages were freed from the Sacred realm and Impa had finally gotten to embrace her child after seven long years apart. I helped Zelda with a garden she was trying to start. We spent hours weeding; pulling, digging and planting before finally (with a touch of magic) the blossoms bloomed into life before them.

Yes nothing terribly eventful, but yet it was exactly what I wanted, what I _needed_ in order to _truly_ feel at home. It was missing something though; I had found pleasure in both the Princess and Impa's company; been thanked once more by Princess Ruto for saving her…

But it wasn't enough.

The one other person I had been longing to see after all these years, the one person that I wanted to find and be around… I couldn't. I refrained from talking about my crush around Zelda, believing that we liked the same person.

Where was he? Surely Zelda would have offered him a job at the castle? I knew he was still alive; and I knew what he had done in Termina to thwart the evil plaguing the land. Did Link even know I was back? Did he not care? After all that had happened during the Dark Ages, did he just not like me? That hurt more than it should, more than was proper.

I knew, knew that I loved my friend, and I had accepted that said friend probably wouldn't care for me back… but I still wanted his affection; still wanted to be friends and the likes with him. Should the Hero come out and say he didn't care for me… I fear it would tear my heart apart.

So I decided to go seek him out; even it was just to say hello and let the Hylian know I was back. I had heard that he was in Kakiriko currently, so I headed out to the village that had been my home in the other time; and hoped that Link might recognize me.

My blue booted steps were muffled by the soft grass of the place; deep ruby eyes were sweeping over the area in a vain attempt to find my crush. Of course I drew eyes while walking through the place; nobody had seen another Sheikah save for Lady Impa in this time after all, but I ignored them.

I was only here for one reason.

There were new houses being built around the windmill and in the flat space behind it; I figured that would be a good place to start because of the high view and privacy...and I knew how much Link liked his space. Apparently he was still wearing his famous green tunic; at least it would be easier to spot him in the crowd.

At first; the excitement of being back in Hyrule was clouding my joy of trying to find Link, but after a few passings on the village, I saw a shock of green and my heart raced in loops. It had to be him; who else wore green anyways? It was the color of the Kokiri; everyone else was in reds, blues or slight green on clothing.

Only Link wore an entire outfit of that color.

I chased after it, keeping to roof tops and nimbly leaping over gaps; I might not have been as aerobatic as in the other time, but I was still in shape and thus is was child's play to make my way over to him. I stopped a house or two back from him, he was making his way up the ladder leading to the houses behind the windmill when I started moving so I might catch up again.

My heart was in my throat as I crept around the windmill; my mind was racing, should I wait for him to be nearer his house or surprise him now? Would he be happy to see him? Or maybe he just wouldn't care? So many possibilities, so many chances that wouldn't happen unless I spoke with him!

Taking a deep breath in; I finished creeping around the windmill and cautiously cast my scarlet gaze around, shyly tucking my arms behind my back. I got a few more strange looks, but that was to be expected; as once more, Impa was the only Sheikah that was left in Hyrule after the fleeing. I ignored the looks though, because there was only _one _set of eyes that I was concerned about.

I finally managed to follow him to a more secluded spot, and slowly made my way over to him. The sound of my soft boots upon the grass seemed to be familiar to him, though I didn't entirely understand why he became so tense at the sound of my approach. Was he nervous that someone was nearing him? Or maybe he knew it was me… and wished it wasn't.

"What do you want now?"

His angry voice cut through my heart and made me stop in my tracks. Why did he sound like he hated me? I took another step forward and rested my palms on either side of my thighs, wounded eyes flickering over his back… what had I done wrong?

"I wanted to say hello Hero." I told him in a low and smooth voice, not wanting to use a tone that might anger him further.

He turned then, and the anger and hate reflected in what used to be ocean blue depths…made me step back. I saw hurt within the icy blue that seemed to be trying to catch me afire with their emotion, but I didn't have the time to ponder it as his arm shot out and roughly grabbed my own to paw at the material of my Sheikah suit.

"Thought that slightly changing it would fool me Princess? That maybe I wouldn't recognize you?" he asked, snarkiness laced every word and made me frown.

I tried to withdraw my arm, but he held tight and raised his eyes to meet my own, seemingly searching for something. He must have seen the hurt and confusion in them, for he scoffed and thrust my arm back at me. "Why do you seem so upset? One can only take so much lies before they decide that enough is enough…and I've had enough of you."

He turned to walk away, and I realized that he was trying to flee. I acted on instinct, not wanting him to leave before I had a few answers to my questions. Like why he was running, why he didn't want anything to do with me… what had I done to make him hate me?

So I grabbed his arm and dodged the punch immediately thrown at me by him as he twisted around. "Don't fucking touch me!" he snapped, his stance nearing offence as he stepped away from me. "What haven't you understood? I _hate_ you! And you, wearing that and trying to speak to me… haven't you tormented me enough Zelda? I told you to _leave_ me alone! Now go, before I decide to use force." There was a growl to his words, and my confusion only grew.

"But… Hero, I am not Zelda…" I whispered, not at all liking the disbelieving look on his face.

"Right, and I'm Ganondorf." He replied sarcastically, before once more glaring at me.

"But…I do not understand, what have I done wrong?" I asked, my heart beating out of rhythm with panic and hurt. Why did he hate me? What have I done… I tried to think back to the hazy memories I have from the other time, where my only memories were of him and Zelda; being taught to play the Lyre and then teaching the songs to him. There were a few others of each respectively that I could hazily remember, but the ones with music were the strongest.

Link rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of himself. "Playing innocent are we? Well it won't work, because I know and there's nothing you can do to make it truth. Sheik doesn't exist, you told me so at the temple of Time all those fake years ago. Leave me alone Zelda; you've caused me enough pain."

There was a burst of magic, before the Hero disappeared in a flash of green light. I could easily trace it and follow him…but I was too overwhelmed with sorrow to even think about it.

Why did he hate me? Why did he think I was Zelda? She had told him, she had told him that I was injured right? That it had only been her at the Spirit and Time temples while I healed? If not, that explained why he seemed to think that I was the Princess…but it didn't make it hurt any less.

I held a hand over my heart and breathed in deeply, trying to stanch the flow of pain; I didn't realize that loving someone could cause such… hurt. To here the hate in his voice, the venom pierced my heart and froze me from the inside out. Such hate…such pain in his own voice. It made him sound as if he had cared for me; but the hope that had feebly tried to rise within me was brutally crushed by the words '_Sheik doesn't exist'_…

He didn't know; and the only person I could blame for that was currently at the castle I called home. The one person who I thought I could trust with everything, even the key to my heart…

I shook my head and fumbled around my body suit for a deku nut; I had nothing to lose really, and everything to gain. Time was being wasted, and the hate in Link was growing no smaller. I needed to have my answers _now_, and the only way to get them was to ask.

I finally found the nut and smashed it to the ground; blinking away in a bright light and reappearing in a familiar walled garden, eyes sweeping around for the female I called my sister figure.

Zelda had some questions to answer.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

"Zelda…I saw him today."

Those were the first words I whispered to her upon finally finding her in our garden after an hour long search for her. She was kneeling amongst the roses, and normally I would say that the softness of their petals combined with their colour and her natural loveliness created a near divine image…

But my world had been painted gray, and it was all I could do not to fall to my knees and pour my heart out as liquid tears.

Zelda turned to me; a frown on her face. "You saw wh- oh."

Her expression softened upon seeing my face, which I figured was a cross between despair and confusion. "Him."

She opened her arms wide and I fell into them, hugging her close. "Zelda… why, why doesn't he know? He _hates_ me! I…I-"

"I'm sorry Sheik."

She interrupted me; and my teary eyes were soon locked onto hers as I waited for my much deserved answer. She sighed and placed her arms around my shoulders to once more hold me tight. "Sheik… back in the other time, I didn't want to tell him the truth when it was time for me to reveal myself; you were injured and I didn't want that fact to be known lest you be injured more somehow."

"And then once I had set back time, he wouldn't listen to me. With you in Termina and no need to call you here like the other destiny demanded, I had no fear of something ill happening to you. But when I tried to explain to him, he would not hear it. He believes my lie, and refuses to think any other way. I do not know why he took it so to heart, but he did and now…now he can't even look at me."

She buried her head in my shoulder and I felt tears drip down onto my back.

"I'm so sorry Sheik…I tried, I really did. I knew that it would hurt you to have your friend not know that you were real, and so I tried to tell him…but he wouldn't listen! And every time I try to explain, he walks away…"

I raised my own arms to wrap them around her stomach and gave a weak smile even though she couldn't see it. "Don't worry Zel…I'll just have to tell him then!" I told her weakly, not entirely sure myself. After seeing how he reacted to me earlier, I didn't know how I would make him believe the truth, but I knew that for the sake of Zelda's guilt, and for the sake of my own heart, I had to try.

"Sheik… you can try, but I don't think he'll listen."

She gently pushed me away then, so we could sit apart and look each other in the eye; both wiping away tears. "I know that you must be mad with me right now, but I truly am sorry Sheik. If you'll forgive me… and even if you don't, I'll be here."

Trying to lighten the mood, I gave her a look. "Where?"

She smiled lightly and gestured around the garden. "Here."

"Why?"

"I'll be waiting, here for you… So that way, you can find me."

"Why would I find you? I'll always know where you are."

Zelda smiled for real this time and wiped the last of her tears away. "Both in spirit and physically, I will be here Sheik; you are my dear friend, and I would do _anything _to make you happy."

For a moment…I could have sworn her eyes flashed in a dangerous way, but then they were back to the warm pale violet hue I was so used to, and I quickly stowed the thought away. There was no need to be paranoid in this time; there was no need for murder and blood anymore. Hence…why I didn't remember anything but the pleasant times of that time; I didn't remember who I had had to kill or injure, I didn't remember the monsters…Because, in _this _time…

In this time; I wasn't a warrior. I wasn't an assassin; I wasn't a skilled killer or raised to be a guardian. I was a musician; like I would have been if I wasn't called to Hyrule to help my mother as the 'prophecy' of the Goddesses had told would happen (that the pride of the Sheikah would guard the Princess when her guardian could not). The years I spent away from Hyrule were spent training me in the arts and magic of my Lyre; I knew how to fight because all Sheikah knew how to defend themselves.

So…my sense weren't as honed as they would have been in the other time, and I squashed the little voice in my head that was telling me something was wrong. Instead I smiled back at her and reached for her hand, in which she gladly raised hers to meet mine.

"As I would for you Zel; I promise, I _will_ make Link see the truth as mine own eyes do, I _will_ erase your guilt… and then the three of us can be friends like we could have been in the other time."

At the time…I didn't realize how much I would come to regret that vow…

**In case you haven't noticed; I take ideas from other fanfics to put in other ones, most of the stuff about the Sheikah I will use comes from 'Tale of two twins' (the Sheikah's backround as to why they're not in Hyrule) and 'Humanity' for the Sheikah's origin~ Okay…so I realized I made some mistakes… let's just say that Impa wanted her child to be free to be whoever they wanted to be and not be under the rule of the Royal family, and when the Sheikah fled from Hyrule she sent him with his father so that way he **_**could**_** be free. But then because he's the son of the Sheikah leaders (hence 'pride' of the Sheikah) she had to bring him back so he could do his part to help save the land ^^**

**For those of you who recognized it; I'm sorry I most likely butchered the FFVIII quote…I haven't heard it in so long and was going by memory.**

**So we learn why Sheik seems so… innocent ish in this, it's because he didn't need to be the hardened warrior that the dark ages demanded. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed, and hopefully the next one won't take another month or however long this wait was~**


End file.
